


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Angelike



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Humor, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a bit of a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"Remus..." Harry murmured seductively as he straddled his lover's lap, effectively distracting him from the morning paper with playful hands tugging at his cardigan.

Remus blinked, a little surprised by such a display so early in the day - his young lover was not usually a morning person; he tended to be more grumpy than affectionate those first few hours after rising. Not that he was complaining. The full moon was just days away, and he was already beginning to feel a bit...hungry. "Yes, Harry?" he purred back.

Harry leaned forward, the boy's breath sending shivers down his spine as he whispered into his ear: "Is that a wool sweater you're wearing?"

Remus started. "Erm... Yes?"

Harry pulled back with an impish grin on his face. "You do realize what that makes you, right?"

Remus groaned, realizing where this conversation was going, and waited for that dreaded punch line.

"Why, a wolf in sheep's clothing, of course!" Harry exclaimed, giggling at the werewolf's disgruntled expression. Remus sighed the sigh of the long suffering, before offering a fond smile and pulling Harry down to silence his laughter with greedy lips.

It was some time later before Remus noticed (with incredulity) what Harry himself had been wearing.

"Harry, love? Is this a _red riding hood_?"


End file.
